


Axis of Action

by Sunriseyes



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: Adult Film, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunriseyes/pseuds/Sunriseyes
Summary: A short fanfic where Annabelle finds herself intrigued by a fellow adult performer.





	1. Director's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of director/writer Katherine Brooks.

"Cut!" The director immediately approached his favorite performer afterwards. "You’re a beast, A! I've got another project for you already." 

A pulled on a thin robe as she slid Michael a sideways glance. "Oh, yeah? What’s that?" 

As she stepped away from the bed, the remaining bed occupant reached up to grab her forearm with a satisfied smile. But A looked down at the dark-haired woman with a scowl and snatched her arm away. "The scene’s done now so hands _off_." 

Kat’s face fell immediately at the rejection. 

Michael silently watched the interaction between the two and quickly ushered the star away, occupying her attention with a prompt explanation of his latest project. At the end of his storyboard description, he halted and turned to the lovely young woman with a pleading look in his eyes. "Will you do it?" 

"That depends," A responded carefully. Despite her most recent scene partner, A was known for her appreciation of eye-candy and she stared at him shrewdly while asking, "What does she look like?" 

With a self-satisfied grin, Michael pulled out a headshot from a folder he was holding and passed it over. 

A studied the older, wavy-haired blonde in the photo and immediately felt herself getting wet. She found herself more aroused at looking at a mere photo in seconds than she ever had with touching Kat for the past few hours.  _Damn,_ she thought to herself in wonder.  _I mean, what the fuck?_ "When does production start?" she asked as she returned the 8 x 10 photograph. 

"As soon as you’re medically cleared." 

"Okay, I’ll work with her," she answered casually while thinking internally,  _I want her_ _._ "Her screen name is Moana, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

Taking in Michael’s pleased expression she added, "I'll do it on the condition that I can change some of the scene details to my liking. Is that cool?" 

Michael, knowing that she always gave a first-rate performance, especially when she meshed with her co-star, nodded eagerly. 

**AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB**

"All right ladies, let’s get started!" 

The production set had been finished. 

The scene was set. 

The co-stars had been introduced. 

The walk-through had been completed. 

When the director called for action, A, portraying a very sexy coed, approached an office door labeled  _Prof Cummings_ and knocked lightly. 

"Enter." 

Dressed up in a mini-skirt, blouse unbuttoned halfway to reveal a red push-up beneath with her long hair parted and slightly curled into waves, A slipped into the professor's office and glanced around.

Props were scattered about the room large enough to comfortably place:  two chairs, a small filing cabinet, a desk, a laptop,  a plastic plant and a faux window that supposedly overlooked the university campus landscape. 

"Professor Cummings?" A begin innocently in a school-girl voice. 

"Ms Newcomber, is it?" 

"Yes."  

The blonde turned around and A caught her breath. It had been quite awhile since she had been attracted to a co-star and she tried to tamp down on her excitement, allowing nothing to be revealed on her face because she always portrayed herself as professional. And she could tell so did Moana, a quiet counterpart who had given her a small smile before the first take; who had only given her a brief but firm handshake on their previous meeting. Staring into the woman’s good looking features, A vowed to break her down and bust through the barriers to get the reaction she wanted: full-blown, authentic orgasms that would render the woman bone-dry.  Licking her lips slowly, A launched herself into the scene.  

**AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB**

Hearing a sudden gasp, feeling the lithe body shuddering beneath hers motivated A to maintain the tempo fully for several more moments until it was drawn out to conclusion. The most beautiful expression came over Moana's face and apparently the camera captured it all when the director called out,  "Hell yes, and... _cut_!" 

Both performers slowed their joined rhythm to a halt. 

Leaning over, A breathed into the blonde’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent and gave the flesh a light kiss. 

The alarming thing for A was, she hadn’t wanted to stop the performance. She wanted to keep grinding down onto her counterpart to cause her to have yet another climax and then another. Hell, she wanted to give her multiple orgasms all night. 

With great reluctance she lifted herself up to separate from the silicone toy between them, moving off the lap of her on-screen lover to carefully stand up. 

"Are you okay?" she couldn't help but ask. A new thing for her, asking after a colleague's welfare instead of just walking away.  

"Yes." Pushing up out of the chair, Moana grabbed a towel the production assistant had passed onto her to discard the apparatus.  "You?" 

"Just fine," A murmured, trying not to think of the taste of the other woman's tongue and nipples in her mouth. "Listen, Michael wants us to watch the completed footage. After we get dressed, would you like to grab a coffee?" 

For the first time, the blonde gave her a full fledged smile. "I'd like that." She gestured behind her. "But I'm going to grab the shower first, okay?"  

"Okay." 

**AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB**

Freshly showered and dressed, A sat among the film crew and watched the scene on video unfold with a critical eye.

She watched her screen-self wearing thigh-high stockings with garter beneath a short skirt. It was then revealed that her silk panties beneath were crotchless when the dear professor had lifted her student onto the desk, pushed up the skirt to lean forward and pleasure her with a titillating tongue.  

A squirmed a little inside as she watched and heard them, remembering the feel of that skillful mouth and talented hands on her body. 

"...you think, A?" 

A started. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Michael managed to tear his eyes away from the film to glance at her. "I said you two have great chemistry. Would you be interested in working together again?" 

The star's gaze was immediately drawn to her co-star for her reaction. When the blonde merely gave a slight shrug to indicate she wouldn't mind, she turned back to the director. "Sure, why not." 


	2. Coffeehouse Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creates more opportunities to continue working with her favorite co-star

Once the meeting was over and Michael had scheduled their next one, A approached her co-star. "I have a few ideas," she said lowly in the blonde’s ear. "Can we discuss them at a coffeehouse nearby?" 

Moana responded with, "I don’t see why not."

"Okay then, follow me. I’m in a blue Jag parked away from everyone else, in the back lot." 

"And here I thought I’d lose you among the sea of white beemers out front," the blonde smirked. "Inconspicuous, are you?" 

"Hey," A shrugged, unapologetic. "I’ve got this one life." 

"I hear you," Moana said before walking away with A watching. 

Moments later, A glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a silver Infiniti crossover following her. "Some sort of QX," she mused before pulling out of the parking lot of the production studio and heading north. 

Twelve minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of a local coffeehouse that was putting a more well-known franchise to shame with its unique blends, ranging from Latin American, African and Asian. She was a regular there and had called ahead to get her favorite table reserved. 

"This is great," Moana commented as they stood near the entranceway upon entering the establishment, Island Java Coffeeworks. She couldn’t help but admire the decor, a mixture of Indonesian and other indigenous influences,  not to mention, appreciating the fantastic aroma of freshly brewed coffee beans which had immediately assailed their senses upon arrival.  

"It is nice," A agreed, walking toward the end of the building and snatching up a card that had been marked RESERVED on a table. "Would you like anything in particular?" A probed graciously, standing before the other woman. 

Moana turned to her and they locked eyes, the sapphire in hers, mesmerizing A.   


Again, the younger woman recalled the feel of this one’s mouth and hands on her skin, the taste of her tongue against hers and those nipples in her mouth. She wanted more of that experience. Neither had she gotten the opportunity to reciprocate oral pleasure because of time constraints during production and she had wanted to do that also. Wanted to administer the same, sensual experience she had enjoyed: of lips sucking a clitoris, of a tongue then fingers steadily penetrating a succulent center until the recipient climaxed repeatedly. 

_Damn._ A almost groaned aloud at what her body was crying out for then and there in the middle of the fucking coffee shop. She was so lost in her body’s responses and demands that she missed her co-star’s comment. 

"...me." 

"I’m sorry, what?" 

Moana seemed to smirk knowingly. "I said, why don't you surprise me."

"Oh, all right then." The younger brunette forced herself to turn and walk away.

A returned to their table a few moments later with a tray of bagels, croissants and two lattes since it was still early, not even lunchtime yet.  _But my oh my, what I'd prefer having as my meal right now..._

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." 

"Now what are your ideas, A?" The blonde inquired, carefully topping a toasted bagel thin with a bit of cream cheese. 

"On-going, Cummings with her student..." 

"So, multiple films together?" the blonde clarified before sinking her teeth into crisp bread. 

"Yes." A proceeded to describe how she wanted them next in an empty lecture hall where the good professor was watching a documentary on a film projector alone when she is approached by the same failing student willing to do practically  _any_ thing again to maintain a passing grade. "...said student aka myself, immediately pulls the professor's panties down and her dress up, dropping to her knees behind her, after bending her over a chair and then spreading her wide. She tells the prof while watching her expression as she leans forward and voices lowly, 'I'm going to eat you out from this position like there’s no tomorrow'." A can’t help but bestow a smug smile as she watches her co-star squirm slightly in the seat opposite her. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No."  

"Right," A grinned knowingly. "Anyway, after the professor cums twice from the coed fucking her with a deft tongue while rubbing vigorously on her clit, one would think they are through..." 

"And they're not?" 

"No." 

"Then what else?"  Moana was about to take a sip of coffee but felt too hot now and suddenly pushed the cup away. 

A had to smother a laugh, she was definitely having fun now. 

"So while you—excuse me—the good professor is  trying to pull her dress back down over a thong—a very nice one by the way, the student steps forward and stops her."  

"Because?" 

"Because she's about to fuck her with a strap-on now." 

"Of course." 

"That’s right. So just as she attempts to pull the dress back down over her hips, Newcomber grabs her hands and pushes them away, pulling out a nice silicone dildo that’s been well lubricated. Now, even though she's as juicy as ripe fruit because of previous ministrations, the student wants to make sure that her lover is...quite receptive." 

"And is she?" 

"Oh yes," A rasps, nodding as she stares over at the beautiful blonde, her own hands clenching on the table between them. "So she pushes the thong aside, spreads those gorgeous cheeks and slowly proceeds to slide that slippery dick right into her pussy. All. The. Way. In. Cummings gasps at how deep the coed is going, bending her over that chair to make her receive it all."  

"And does she?"  

"You bet that sweet ass, she does. Newcomber bottoms out, nipping at the side of her neck while sinking all the way in. The professor is relaxed enough to receive it all so the other can begin moving." 

Moana has now licked dry lips. "Is she moving fast or slow?" 

"Slow at first, because she doesn't want the woman screaming and giving them away. She moves at a leisurely, calm pace so that the other can feel every inch. And she can feel something too, because it rubs on her clit so very well."  

"It does?" 

"Oh yes. Deliciously." 

The blonde can't help but lean forward a bit. "And then what?" 

"And then she begins picking up the pace. One of the prof's hands is scrabbling all across the surface of the chair she's leaning over while her other is pinching a nipple through her blouse, plus making a supreme effort to keep quiet. And the student has started to grind, pound...up, and into her. Up and in. The woman is crying out softly now, whimpering basically while the coed uses the power of her hips to bring pleasure. But the prof is definitely doing things for her, too." 

"And how long does this go on?" The blonde inquired with an arched eyebrow. 

"Through another orgasm or two. The student has to cover her mouth with a hand when she tries to scream out. Then she falls apart too, because the prof's sweet ass has been making the apparatus between them rub against her clit and omg...the feeling! It’s got to be one of  the best things ever. The projector goes out of focus on the wall, playing on uselessly at this point... Anyway," A said, all business now. "What do you think?" 

In a sensual daze, Moana could only murmur, "Mm, what...?" 

The brunette almost laughed aloud but refrained, yet she was unable to hold back a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a longer fic than I had first intended ;)


End file.
